


Do We Have A Deal?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M, Selling Grace, angel grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Castiel gets desperate and turns to Crowley for help.





	Do We Have A Deal?

Everything wa dark outside, no noise besides the chirp of crickets and the leaves rustling on trees. The gravel beneath his feet crunched and crackled as he walked to the center of the road.  
“Crowley…” He looked around, “I need to talk to you.”  
He heard a subtle noise and then the british voice he grew familiar with spoke. “Hello bird, what brings you to such an ungodly place. I mean afterall you are standing in the middle of one of my crossroads.”  
Castiel sighed, annoyed. “Yes, I know where I am. I’ve come to ask you for a favor.” He clenched his hands and dug his nails into his palms.  
This drew in Crowley’s attention, his eyebrows raising a little in surprise. “A Pigeon- sorry Messenger of God coming and asking me, the King Of Hell for help. How absurd and rare. Do continue, I’d love to see what brought you to the knees of a Demon.” He had his lips pulled into a smirk and he was eyeing Castiel.  
“I need…” Castiel looked down, “I need to make a deal.”  
Crowley walked closer, swaying with his movements. “My, my, my, an Angel trying to make a deal. Love did you forget you have no soul? That’s the whole payment of the deal! I mean wow, God really did make you stupid didn’t-”  
“My Grace.” Castiel interrupted, a stone cold face was staring back at Crowley’s bewildered one.  
Crowley no longer looked sure of himself, instead he was frowning. “Did I-”  
“You heard me, you can have my Grace in exchange for a deal.”  
Crowley laughed, shaking his head. “You must be joking.”  
“Does it look like I am?”  
Crowley eyed him, a sceptical expression on his face. “No...you don’t”  
Castiel glared at him, “so...will you accept my offer?”  
Crowley still seemed dazed, but he nodded, “yeah I’ll take your Grace. But what in this whole goddamn universe is so important to you that you’ll give up the only thing that makes you useful?”  
Castiel glared at him, but there was a knowing look that he gave the King.  
Crowley’s smile was back in full swing, “oh, oh, oh. The um...Winchesters I presume. Dean...I presume.”  
Castiel nodded, “I want you to make sure Sam and Dean don’t die in the next 10 years. Once our deal is up and you take my Grace that will be out of your hands I imagine.”  
Crowley chuckled, “smart Feathers.”  
He grabbed onto Castiel’s trench coat, pulling him till they were chest to chest. “You ready Giraffe?” He gave his signature smile and looked up at Castiel’s with a glint in his eyes.  
Castiel nodded emotionlessly, “yes I’m ready.”  
Crowley pulled Castiel down, connecting their lips together to seal the deal.  
Castiel was the one to pull away, staring at Crowley as the Demon sighed and smirked. “You’re a splendid kisser, Angel.”  
Castiel sighed, not meeting Crowley’s eyes.  
“I’d say see you in 10 years, but don’t fret we’ll get to meet even sooner. Until then, Castiel.”  
And with that the King Of Hell was gone, leaving Castiel alone once more.


End file.
